


What are the Chances

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break-ups and New Romance, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: This is for anyone who is positive that Peter Kavinsky would be great with dogs (Girl c'mon, you know he would!)An alternate universe adult Lara Jean and Peter have just as much trouble communicating they have the hots for each other as the fictional versions we know and love.Also, I really love this Young Adult Kitty she's fun and feisty and no nonsense.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	1. Two in a Million

In the six weeks since she’s been single again she’s gotten a lot done—cleaned out the kitchen and donated food to charity; re-ordered her closet to color coordinate; splurged on all new bedding; convinced her landlord to let her re-paint her bedroom and painted it and got a dog. The dog is a sweet silly chocolate lab named Jackson and he’s too big for her and in need of serious discipline, but she couldn’t help herself. She was lonely living on her own again and Jackson gave her such longing looks at the shelter she couldn’t refuse. Plus, he got her out of the cocoon of her apartment where she was worried she was spending too much time missing her ex and mourning her failed relationship.

And it’s when she’s out walking Jackson, or rather being walked _by_ Jackson, that she meets a guy—a handsome, charming, fit guy with a great smile and beautiful eyes and a well-behaved little black pug named Molly and she falls for him— _literally_ falls at his feet when Jackson pulls her down while attempting to meet Molly.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Are you OK?” He’d reached down to help her but she was distracted by the dogs and didn’t get a look at him until after she’d taken his hand to get up. When she looked at him to say thanks she was immediately thrown by how good looking he was, the kind of good looking that instantly increased her embarrassment at meeting him from the ground. He let go of her hand and leaned towards her with worry creasing his very handsome brow, “Hey?” She just bobbed her head dumbly and mumbled “uh huh.” He gave her a sexy half grin and looked down, “seems we’ve some new friends here” her gaze followed his and she was surprised to see Jackson and the pug happily nuzzling one another. “Oh,” she starts, “Oh I’m so sorry” she tugs the leash, “He has terrible manners I haven’t had him long and we need to go to obedience class and…” she was babbling and she didn’t know why and then he gave her a full grin she knew exactly why.

***

“I met a guy today” she’s FaceTiming with her little sister Kitty that evening.

“Ooooh! A guy! Spill all” Kitty is braiding her hair and Lara Jean is reminded how much she misses her sister’s talent for braids.

“Nothing to spill. Jackson dragged me to meet his dog and I fell and he helped me up and he was cute. That’s all.”

Kitty gives her a look, “if that was all why would you even tell me?”

“To prove that I left the house! Since every time we chat you bug me ‘did you leave the house today?’” She’s painting her nails and undecided about this particular shade of pink.

Kitty fixes her with a look, “I’m gonna need more details Lara Jean. What kind of cute? Tall? Blonde? Brunette? Asian? Latino? In a suit? In work-out gear? In a backwards baseball cap? Oh god please tell me he did _not_ have a backwards baseball cap because if he did then we’re done with this story because it is not 1995.”

She laughs at her sister and her very specific pet peeves and considers going with the baseball cap just to get her off the subject but she knows she brought it up because she wanted to talk about it. It was basically the most exciting thing to happen to her in weeks. “Tall, dark wavy hair, maybe a little curly. Nice eyes, really nice eyes and a warm smile and um…in good shape.”

Kitty leans towards the screen, “what does that mean?”

Lara Jean groans, “it means he was in good shape!” Kitty’s eyes narrow at her and she huffs, “Fine! He had shorts and a t-shirt on and the shirt was kinda clingy and it looked like probably underneath it he was well-defined.”

“Abs-tastic?” Kitty chirps and Lara Jean signs, “Pecs-tacular? Bicep-ilicious?” Lara Jean groans, “you are my least favorite sister!” “I’m _so_ your favorite sister because you would never tell Margot about this!” “There’s nothing to tell!” Lara Jean can hear her voice getting higher like it does when she goes on the defensive. “Uh HUH.” Kitty smirks, hearing the same thing. “Well I think you should find this hunky mystery man and bang his brains out a few times. You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone!” “KITTY!” she shrieks covering her face, “What’s your future friend-with-benefits called anyway?” Lara Jean starts to protest that nothing is going to happen with this man she’ll probably never see again anyway but she knows it won’t land with Kitty so she gives in, “Peter. His name is Peter Kavinsky.”

***

He’s not sure if she’ll show up or not. It wasn’t really a plan as much as he made an offer and told her where to find him if she wanted to accept but she didn’t even agree to it and for all he knows she doesn’t live around here and that was the only time he’ll ever see her. He’s not sure why he said it other than there was something about the way she acted after he helped her up that he found really endearing—she was a little shy and definitely embarrassed and she didn’t flirt with him. He knows if he said it out loud he’d sound like a conceited asshole, and maybe he is one but the truth is women have been flirting with him since he sailed through puberty relatively unscathed. He’s just sort of used to it and he’s good at it himself so when faced with a pretty girl who didn’t instantly flirt with him, he felt a bit off kilter and the novelty of it intrigued him.

He’s checking his phone when he feels a pull on the leash and says, “what’s up girl?” to Molly who is wiggling at the end of it. He looks to what’s got her attention and recognizes the big brown dog and the tiny woman trying to keep up behind him. He smiles and slips his phone into his pocket as the dog comes racing to Molly and she comes hard on his heels nearly crashing into Peter. “We have to stop meeting like this” he teases and looks down at her with a smile. She looks up at him and he hadn’t noticed the first time what long delicate eyelashes she has. “I think I need those training tips you mentioned” she says, nodding to her dog. “If you’re still up for it…I mean, I didn’t say I was coming so maybe you’re…” “I’m ready” he interrupts, “shall we train some dogs? Well, your dog, mine is an angel, aren’t you Mols?” he jokes and then he turns and reaches for her dog’s leash, “I like your nail polish” he says as he notices her cotton candy pink fingertips, “it’s pretty.”

***

_So that woman from the other day with the dog? We hung out today_. He’s texting with his best friend Gabe while cleaning his bathroom.

_Define “hung out”_

_I’d offered to help her get some control over her dog and she showed up at the park so we did some stuff with him_

_That’s all?_

_We talked a bit. Not just about the dogs. She’s really cool. She works in a bakery running the production. Said she’d bring me something from there next time_

_Ohhhh a next time? When is this date happening bro?_

_Not a date just walking the dogs together, see how Jackson does. That’s her dog. Jackson_

_You set a time to see each other again and she’s bringing you a cake or some shit? That sounds like a date_

_No way dude._ He’s wiping down his mirror and when he catches his reflection he’s surprised to see he’s blushing. _You know I have that whole other complication still_

_Kavinsky you’re the only one who is still clinging to that complication. Let it die already and hook up with Hot Bakery Chick. Make me proud son!_

***

Peter is really good with dogs, he’s great with Jackson and Molly is so well trained she just sits quietly and watches while Peter works with her trying to get Jackson to learn commands and listen to her. Jackson has a big heart but she’s starting to think he maybe didn’t get a whole lot of brains. “I know you’re frustrated” Peter says to her as she blows out a sigh to keep herself from crying, “but he’s not doing it to make you mad, he just didn’t get trained and so he’s got a harder learning curve. He’ll learn because he wants to please you, it just takes a little while.” It’s only been a few days but Lara Jean is pretty sure Peter also has a pretty big heart and it makes her broken one feel a little better spending time with him.

They sit at a picnic table while the dogs snooze in the sun and she opens up her backpack and takes out a container, “these are for you” she says and he grins, “Is it from your bakery?” He peels the lid off and peers in, “actually I didn’t get a chance to grab anything yesterday so I made them.” He looks up at her, “you made these for me?” She gives what she hopes is a nonchalant shrug, “it’s just a thanks for doing all this.” He takes out a cupcake and licks his lips and she tries to ignore the shiver that moves through her at that. When he bites into it and makes a low, soft moan of delight she shifts on the bench because it makes her feel some very specific things she hasn’t felt in a long time. To distract herself she reaches back into the bag and pulls out a Ziploc, “these are for Molly” his eyes widen, “you make dog biscuits too?” and she nods her head, “Jackson loves them, he said he was OK with sharing a few with his new friend.” Peter puts down the cupcake and reaches for the bag, then looking past her to the dogs he says, “I think they’re more than friends” and she looks over to see her big silly pup with his head resting on Molly’s little belly.

***

“You made him your Raspberry Dream cupcakes?” She and Kitty are doing Korean face masks over FaceTime. “The ones that take hours because you have to fill each individual one and then pipe the frosting on?” Lara Jean nods, “the ones that you used to scold Daddy if he ate it too fast because it took so long, _those_ cupcakes?” Lara Jean nods again, “They’re just cupcakes” she says.

Kitty bursts into loud laughter, “what?” Lara Jean demands, “You like this guy. Big time” Kitty declares. She shakes her head, “I said I’d bring him something from work, I couldn’t go empty handed or worse—store bought!” “You’re such a liar!” Kitty says, “why won’t you admit you like him? What’s the problem?” “The problem…” Lara Jean starts and then realizes that by agreeing there’s a problem she’s tacitly acknowledging that there’s something to what Kitty is saying, “…is I just broke up with someone it’s too soon to get involved with someone else.”

Kitty’s eyes roll hard, “You and Mark broke up almost two months ago. And before that he was barely home, you were having no sex and were fighting all the time for at least five months that you told us about, which, knowing you means it was going on for at least two months prior to that. And I know math is your thing and not mine but that puts it at nine months which is the length of time to gestate a human and plenty of time to move the fuck on!”

Lara Jean takes a deep breath, “Even if that was all correct which, by the way it is not _entirely_ accurate, it doesn’t change the fact that someone I loved and lived with for four years walked out on me and broke my heart.” Kitty groans, “Look, I know you never warmed to Mark and the way he left has made him your sworn enemy and I appreciate that, I do Kitty. But I thought I was going to marry him. I didn’t think it would be like this, where we can’t even talk on the phone anymore. It hurts. I’m still really hurt.”

Kitty peels her mask off and brings her face close to the screen, “OK I get it” she says softly. “If you don’t think you’re ready then you’re not ready. I just think that it is rare to meet a nice guy who is interested enough in spending time with you that he keeps making plans to do it. And then is so supportive like how you said he encourages you with Jackson. And sister,” she tilts her head and grins, “he noticed your nail polish. Don’t tell me that that didn’t make your heart beat just a tiny bit faster little Miss Rom-com.”

***

He likes spending time with her. They all settle into a routine for a few weeks where they meet up at the park and do some practice with Jackson and then they head out for a walk. This gives them a lot of time to talk and he likes talking to her too. She’s smart and funny and curious. She asks questions and she’s thoughtful when she answers his. Her laugh is light and comes easily and it all feels so refreshing and different. So much different than what he’s been used to.

“So, what’s your story?” he asks one day as they’re walking, “I mean romance wise?” She’s quiet for a bit and he worries he should have waited to ask her, but honestly, it was eating at him not knowing. “Well,” she says carefully, “I didn’t really date in high school, I had a few not-very-serious boyfriends in college, and after that I met someone and fell madly in love and it um, it didn’t work out.” She’s quiet and he’s not sure how hard to push this it feels like maybe it’s still tender maybe still new. “I’m sorry” he volunteers and she just shrugs her shoulders, “it happens.” He can’t help himself from asking, “what did happen?”

So she tells him and it’s a lot of information and it’s clear it is still painful for her. When she’s done he’s not sure how he feels other than he’s positive this Mark guy is an asshole and that in the face of her honesty he needs to return the gesture and let her know what his deal is. “Lara Jean I have something to tell you.”

***

_What exactly did you say?_ Gabe wants to know.

_That Gen and I had been on and off since college and we’re currently off_

_Did you use the word “currently”?_

_Why does that matter?_ Peter is laying on the couch resting his phone on Molly who is sleeping draped over his chest.

_Don’t be so dense Kavinsky! “Currently” means it’s off for now but will be back on again soon. It needs to be off for good. You need to get with this girl_

_She’s getting over a bad break-up, she’s not interested in me_

…

…

_Gabe?_

_Dude I’m trying to think of a way to say this that doesn’t make me sound like a dick but fuck it—Gen treats you like shit, she cheats on you, she strings you along then puts out and you crawl back and she does more stupid shit and you hate it, I hate it, we all fucking hate it_

_It’s not always that bad_

_DUDE!! CUT HER OFF_

Peter bites the inside of his lip. He and Gen have been off for three months now. Ever since he started hanging out with Lara Jean he’s ignored her texts but he also recognizes the cycle. She will come back and he will act just as Gabe says and they will go around and around again. He realizes he’s tired of it especially now that he’s experienced someone new, felt how different it can be with someone who is kind and warm and attentive. Someone he is deeply attracted to and wants to get closer to.

_How do you know she likes me?_ He types. He gets a reply filled with face palming emojis followed by one that simply says, _How do I know? You’re Peter Motherfucking Kavinsky, that’s how I know!_


	2. Once in a Life

She stops meeting up with him after he confesses. It feels weird now like they are on borrowed time. Maybe she’s been a placeholder to distract him while he waits for his ex to come back. From what he said it doesn’t sound like the healthiest of relationships but she also feels like she really shouldn’t judge given her own messy history. Jackson is walking nicely with her and they don’t really need Peter and Molly to go for walks like they did before and she’s still getting over Mark and it’s all just better this way. It was fun to feel a spark of possibility for a little bit but the reality is they aren’t going to happen and it’s time to get beyond it and re-focus. Her living room could use a new paint job and she really should tackle her shoes and pare them down.

The day isn’t too bad when her and Jackson set out for a run but it heats up quickly. They are stopped to each hydrate at the doggie filling station when she hears a familiar bark and Jackson snaps his head in the direction it’s coming from and does his happy bark in reply. She doesn’t need to look to know it’s Molly followed by Peter and they are coming straight over to them. The dogs are giddy with being reunited and Peter’s voice is soft when he says, “guess they missed each other.” She just nods quietly and gulps down more water. “Well, we should go, it’s so hot and we’ve been out awhile” she says and recognizes her chirpy-lets-pretend-everything-is-alright tone. “Awww c’mon, look how happy they are” Jackson is indeed so thrilled he’s rolling around on his back while Molly dances around him barking and jumping. “Peter” “Lara Jean” they both say each other’s names at the same time and it breaks the tension and they laugh. “Go ahead,” she says, and he clears his throat, “I was gonna say I missed you too.” She sighs because somehow in the intervening days she had forced herself to forget how attractive he was and how good it made her feel to be with him. “It’s good to see you Peter” she responds and he grins, “yeah?” she nods. “Look, can we walk? There’s some stuff I need to tell you.”

***

“How long was this exactly?” Kitty is curled up in her bed fighting off a cold. “I don’t know, a couple of hours. Are you taking zinc?” Lara Jean asks, her sister ignores her question, “Tell me again—you ran into him at the water fountains and he wanted to talk to you and you walked and you found a food truck and ate lunch, and he told you it was definitively over with this chick and then what again?”

Lara Jean is fidgeting and trying to redirect the conversation back to Kitty’s cold but her baby sister is nothing if not a determined detective for romance. “Then we uh walked some more and found shade under a tree so the dogs could cool off. Really Kitty, can you get your roommate to go get you some bone broth?”

“So under a tree feeling the summer breeze and an ice cream truck comes by? And he runs off to get you ice cream?” Lara Jean nods, she desperately does not want to finish filling in the blanks of the day for Kitty. “And how did you get wet?” “Kitty you should get some sleep I can tell you the rest next time” but that is met with a sharp stare. “Yes, OK fine, there’s a fountain where kids and dogs run around and we may have gotten a little wet from it.” “That’s so hot” Kitty murmurs, “this sounds like a date.” “It wasn’t a date, we just ran into each other. Look, Kitty you need to medicate and sleep and I have to finish some planning for work tomorrow.”

Kitty is fighting off sleep but dogged in her pursuit, “where did you go with your clothes all wet?” Lara Jean nibbles her lip, if she can stall her a bit longer she may fall asleep and then she can hang up and get away with it. “Lara Jeeeeeeean” Kitty whines, “OK Alright” she huffs, she knows it would have come out eventually anyway, “we were close to Peter’s apartment so we went there. And uh – well – I may have slept with him. I did. I slept with him.”

“WHAT????” Kitty sits bolt upright, “YOU’RE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW??!!!”

Lara Jean covers her face and blurts it out, “twice, I slept with him twice.”

***

Despite her demands she doesn’t tell her sister everything. Like how when they got to Peter’s the dogs practically needed to be carried up the stairs they were so exhausted from the day and after getting some of her homemade dog treats they curled up together on the couch and passed out. She can’t yet share how beautiful he looked in the early evening golden hour light with his wet shirt hugging his torso and his hair falling in thick damp curls around his face. She wants to keep for herself how he walked to his bedroom and was going to get her a towel not realizing she was following him, and as she watched him pull his shirt off and saw the smooth, muscular expanse of his back she decided right then she was going to have sex with him. Or how when he turned and saw her he recognized the look in her eye and dropping the towel he instead walked back and stood so close there was barely room for a breath between them and leaned towards her ear and whispered, “let’s get you out of this” and she’d nodded and raised her arms and let him peel the wet tank off her, that when she was just there in her sports bra he sucked in a breath and in her eagerness to feel his skin on hers, she was the one who slipped out of the bra and let it fall to the floor. Just the way he murmured “God damn Covey” before he slid his arms around her and lifted her to meet his kiss had made her weak in the knees and hot at her core and when he carried her to his bed she had felt overcome with so much need for him that she had initiated pulling off all the rest of their clothing as he covered her with kisses – his tongue brushing against hers, his lips feathering kisses along her face, his teeth nipping along her neck while his hands smoothed over her bare body letting his touch explore her reactions and drive her into a state of want so powerful that she nearly cried at how alive it made her feel.

Hours later her body was still humming from it, from all of it. And while she was not a girl who jumped into bed with a guy she wasn’t dating when they both had complicated recent romantic histories—she didn’t regret it at all. If anything, she just wanted more of it. She wanted him.

***

He cannot stop thinking about her and what happened between them. The whole day was amazing – spending time together again and confessing to her that he had let Gen know that they had to finally end it for good. Cutting the cord felt scary and freeing and sad but ultimately right. Lara Jean’s expressions as he told her all this, man he wished he had filmed it because it made his heart jitter—suspicion and then curiosity, disbelief followed by worry and ultimately a warm and excited smile. And then they had just talked all day long, walked and talked about their families (he told her about his strained relationship with his dad, she was honest about the loss of her mother defining her life), their siblings (he thought her older sister sounded intimidating and her younger sister hilarious, she said his little brother sounded like a sweet old soul which was accurate). They discussed their jobs and how they got into the work that they did (she found beauty and satisfaction in how happy baked goods made people, he really loved getting kids to focus their energy on the things that he enjoyed like sports and science and it’s why he became a teacher). It had felt like the start of something really great just getting to know each other.

But there was also a tension all day, a warm, sexy tension and he knew exactly what he was doing when he walked them nearer to his place. He wasn’t sure how far things would go once they got there but he was certain they’d at least have a first kiss. That would be fine he could tell Lara Jean was a bit of a romantic and would want some courting so he would wait and let it all develop as slowly as she needed, he was good at wooing and had charm to spare. But that wasn’t what had happened at all. It was easily less than 10 minutes from the time they entered his apartment to when they were writhing around on his bed and he was so turned on by her taking so much control of it that he had to keep remembering to pace himself because he wanted every second with her to last an eternity.

And in the end that didn’t even matter because once wasn’t enough for either of them. Truth be told he would have kept her there the whole night but she said she needed to get to sleep early so they roused the dogs and he drove her and Jackson home, his hand reaching for hers across the console and feeling her warm fingers curled inside his palm. “Can I get a goodnight kiss?” He’d asked outside her apartment and she’d pushed a lock of her beautiful silky hair behind her ear and nodded and he kissed her softly and almost chastely and that was only because if he did anything more he wouldn’t want to stop. Back in his apartment he pressed his face into his sheets to catch her scent and flopped back on his pillows grinning. Molly yapped from the floor demanding to be brought up to her usual spot. “you know girl,” he said lifting her up, “you’re gonna have to start sharing the bed” she licked his face, “yeah that means sharing me too.”

***

_You are a legend Kavinsky_

_Dude STFU!_

_For real, you FINALLY cut the damn cord with Gen and turn right around and spend the day romancing Hot Bakery Chick AND bedding her?? I’m in awe. I bow to your greatness_

_You make me sound like a player. I wasn’t fucking around with her, I like her_

_Uh yeah you do Mr. Two Times!_

_Whhhhhhy the fuck did I tell you that??_

_So how was it?_

_I’m gonna block you Gabe, s2g_

_I know you don’t kiss and tell I’m just messing with ya! When do we get to meet this girl and screen her, confirm she’s no Gen 2.0?_

_IDK. I want us to take our time because we’re both just out of relationships. OTOH I am open to spending every minute of every day and all night with her starting like, five seconds after she got out of my car_

_You sure got it bad, boy_

_You have no idea how bad I’ve got it_

_***_

“You’re being too scared Lara Jean you need to grab this guy now and go for it” Kitty is practicing downward dog with her face hovering over the screen. “I told him I need a little space and he was fine with it.” “UGH” Kitty rolls her eyes. “What is the matter with both of you? You’re super into each other, you’re having mind-blowing and apparently daily sex, your _dogs_ are practically married, what is holding the two of you up? God it’s just dating!”

“Hey, Kitty—sorry, Katherine, Hi.” Kitty’s face snaps up to see Peter’s face over her sister’s shoulder and her sister’s face splitting into a huge grin, “Kitty this is Peter, Peter, meet my bossy little sister and queen of knowing it all, Kitty.” Peter grins and waves at the girl who has dropped out of her pose onto her knees and is looking at them open-mouthed. “Wow,” Lara Jean laughs, “Kitty is speechless. This is a first!”

“Hi Peter” Kitty comes out of her shock, “Are you at my sister’s apartment to tell her she doesn’t need any stupid space and to just go out with you already?” Peter chuckles to Lara Jean, “You weren’t kidding about her spunk” Lara Jean rolls her eyes, “Uh actually Katherine I’m here to help Lara Jean paint her living room” he waves a brush over Lara Jean’s head and Kitty cocks an eyebrow. “Is that all?” she quizzes, “Well, after we’re done painting I think we’re gonna go for a walk with the dogs, right?” he looks to Lara Jean who nods “and then maybe grab some take-out and cuddle up with a movie, it’s your turn to pick tonight, right baby?” Lara Jean nods again as the corner of her mouth rises to a smirk watching her sister’s eyes widen, “So yeah, that’s about it for our day. Oh, and the mind-blowing sex of course, that’s a given.”

Kitty bursts into laughter, “it sounds like you’re dating” she says when she recovers, “I think my sister has been playing me” Lara Jean just shrugs, “I did tell him I wanted some space,” “She did,” Peter nods, “And then about 15 minutes later I took an Uber to his house and told him I changed my mind.” Kitty whoops and pumps her fists in the air, “I’m so proud of you that I’m gonna forgive you for lying to me.” Lara Jean blows her a kiss, “And Peter?” Kitty leans closer to the screen, “you can call me Kitty.”

***

Jackson and Molly are chasing each other around playing in the fallen autumn leaves and Lara Jean smiles, “I never thought I’d be able to let him off the leash” she says in wonder, “you’re a miracle worker” she rests her head against Peter’s arm and squeezes his hand in hers. “Nah” he kisses the top of her head, “you did all the work. It just took patience and listening and consistency. And learning to trust.” She looks up at him, “and love” she says, his face lights up and he murmurs, “and love.” They lean in to kiss and it embodies everything he just said and she lets her own words come out without hesitation, “Peter, what color do you think the kitchen should be?” He crinkles his eyes, “your kitchen?” she brushes her nose against his slowly and whispers, “well once you move in it will be our kitchen.”

 

_what are the chances / that we'd end up dancing_   
_two in a million / once in a life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chances / Backstreet Boys (2018)


End file.
